Any Other World
by Bacalao
Summary: Repost - In any other world this scene would be different... at least he hoped it would.


Disclaimer, nothing you recognize from TGW belongs to me, and no money will be made from this.

This is a repost, after tish24 was so nice to offer her services as a beta.  
I took all stories down except from Love is a shield, cause there I will simply replace the chapters.

Before you ask me about Taking the 6th and why I did not simply replace those chapters as well. Well, this story gets a complete make over before it will appear again and be finished. I will still repost it in parts as soon as one is done, we are already working on the prologue.

Tish you have no idea how thankful I am!

If you still find mistakes, they are still mine, so don't blame her

Any Other World

_It had been a good game tonight_, Will Gardener thought as he flopped down on his couch, placing his feet on the low table in front of him in a relaxed manner. He grabbed the remote with one hand, the towel that was wrapped around his shoulders with the other.

He turned on the TV while trying to tussle his hair dry. He loved to take a long shower after game nights, the feeling of the warm droplets on his skin took away the stress of the week.

It had become a ritual, just a quick shower at the gym, driving home and a long warm one at his apartment after a nice cold beer and catching up with the news of the day on TV.

The first word he registered was scandal, and his only thought was not again, but what now? The second was State Attorney, this had his attention in a split second.

Pulling away the towel that was blocking his view, he was greeted with a live feed from a press conference on his local news channel.

He stood there at this podium like he owned it. Telling everybody that he had resigned. Even then, he was able to make it sound like it was just a glass of spilled water and not just accusations that could put him behind bars for many years.

He had just admitted that he had failed his family but the camera was not zooming in on him, but rather the woman standing beside him. Alternating between the image of her and her husband in a dark room with a blonde woman in what seemed to be a very compromising situation.

There she was, very pale, despite her actual height looking small and lost, her dark curls straight and tucked away. It was a bit shorter than he remembered, but not by much. The unkind light made every line in her face stand out. Her eyes red and puffy, she must have cried for a long time. Seeing her like this made it hard for him to breathe and despite everything else for him, even in this moment, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

The scene was back on a total and he could hear Peter Florrick, former State Attorney of Cook County speak of forgiveness from his family and the love of God. While hearing the words, Will's eyes where still fixed on the woman at Peter's side who seemed so out of place at that moment. Her eyes were on Peter, focusing on some part of his jacket. She looked like a frozen puppet. Her movements seemed to be in slow motion while everything else seemed to be in fast forward mode.

Will could not believe this hypocrite. _He had everything and had thrown it away for some hooker? _

Alicia had raised her hand into his direction but before she could reach her goal, Peter was finished with his short speech and grabbed her and dragged her out behind him like a dog on a leash.

In any other world, she would be with him, right here next to him curled up in his arms watching this display with him and feeling compassion for the woman that was put through such an ordeal by a man she trusted, safe in the knowledge that he would never let her down.

When the reporter came on with some more gossip he swore to himself that he would make sure that she would say goodbye to the world she lives in at the moment and come live in his.

END... and start of the TV Series

Okay the title and some bits at the end are from the Mika who's song Any Other World was used at the end of Season 2...

Sorry if you have left a review and it is gone now, I really appreciate all the comments, but it is not possible to keep them when you delete a story and repost it.

So all new comments are more than welcome!


End file.
